Navidad en casa de los Cullen
by Sofia Cullen
Summary: Bella mira el calendiario y se topa con la navidad. Exasperada, va en busca de adornos y regalos para todos. la noche del 24, todos los cullen le tienden una trampa a mike, donde él demuestra ser un patán.
1. OH! es navidad!

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Shruti; panose-1:2 0 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:262147 0 0 0 1 0;} font-face {font-family:"Starry Night"; panose-1:0 0 4 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-AR;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**N****a****v****i****d****a****d**** en casa de los Cullen**

Por Sofía Mir Manoli

[Estos personajes son pura y exclusivamente de los libros de la genial Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico este relato. Este humilde relato esta basado en la época en la que Edward y Bella estaban en el instituto]

__________________________________________________________________________

Mire el calendario que estaba encima de la mesada de la cocina de Charlie. Estábamos a siete de diciembre. Mañana había que armar el árbol de navidad.

¡Papa! —. Lo llame, estaba frente al maldito televisor. Me resultaba irónico que él siempre se encuentre allí.

¿Que quieres Bella? — Grito mi padre con la boca llena de nachos.

¡Que vengas un minuto aquí! — Le contesté.

¿No puedes tu venir un minuto aquí? El partido se esta poniendo cada ves mejor. — se excuso. — ¿Y podrías también pasarme una coca del refrigerado?

Claro. —murmure —. No valla a ser que te hernies, papá.

Me dirigí al refrigerador y saque una lata de cola y un poco de agua mineral para mí. Luego fui a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el televisor y le lance a Charlie la coca.

Aquí tienes papá.

Gracias, Bella. — Se reincorporó del sofá y abrió la lata. — ¿De que querías hablarme cielo?

Ah, si… De navidad papá. Mañana es ocho y hay que armarlo. Estuve buscándolo por toda la casa y no hay nada, árbol, adornos, nada.

OH. — Charlie pasó su mano por su rostro. Sudaba a gota gorda. En ese momento comprendí de quien lo había heredado —. Es porque yo nunca festeje la navidad en Forks, ¿como abría de celebrarla estando solo aquí?

Tienes razón. — repuse — Pero ¡este año la festejaremos!... con…

¿Con…?

¡Los Cullen!

¡Pero Bella! — Charlie empezó a retorcerse en el sofá. Sin duda estaba nervioso. Pobre papá —. ¿Qué haré yo allí? No quiero importunar. Sabes que me comportaré como un completo idiota y…

Esme y Carlisle me lo dijeron. Les romperás el alma si no vas…

Pero ya hice planes con Billy. No quiero faltar a mi palabra. — Charlie mentía tan mal como yo. No obstante él tenía razón. Papá quedaría totalmente fuera de lugar en la pulcra mansión Cullen —. Pero ve tú, diviértete hija.

Hummm..., si tu quieres…

Claro cielo. Ve

Bueno. — coincidí. Billy sabía como tratarlo. —. Pero papá. ¿No puedes darme dinero para comprar algunos regalos y adornos para la casa?

Claro, agarra de mi billetera.

OK.

Saqué algo de dinero de su monedero y saque un poco más de mi reserva secreta bajo mi colchón. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina para esperar a Edward. Mi novio. La razón de mi existencia. O mejor dicho, la razón por la que seguía en Forks.

Mientras cavilaba sobre que comprarle a Alice, él toco la puerta. Corrí hacía ella, no podía desperdiciar un segundo de su fantástica presencia.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi. Edward era realmente perfecto. No sabía como yo, la chica sin suerte de Phoenix, rompió las reglas y fue, pero solo en ese aspecto, la persona con más suerte de la galaxia. Si, tener a Edward como novio, y que él me amara, era, sin duda, tener una suerte terrible.

Abrasé ese cuerpo pálido y glorioso. Luego miré sus ojos color topacio liquido, mi perdición. Eran hermosos. Más que hermosos, no, no había palabras para definirlo. Me sentí en el cielo.

Veo que pasaras las navidades con nosotros Bella. — Su aliento rozo mi ojera izquierda. Temblé. Su voz, esa voz aterciopelada e increíblemente dulce me deslumbró. Perdí el equilibro. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y me preparé para caer al suelo, pero él me atrapó antes que me ocurra aquello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada en la zaparrastrosa silla de la cocina. Y la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con llave.

Si. — gemí —. Charlie se las pasa con los Black. Por lo que estaré con ustedes.

Estaba al tanto

Tu siempre estas al tanto Edward. —

Claro. — esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y puso los ojos en blanco—. Asíque… ¿quieres ir de compras navideñas?

Si.

Bien, llamaré a los chicos, podríamos ir todos juntos. ¿no?

GENIAL.

Saco su celular y antes de que el pudiera marcar los dijitos, el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

¡Claro que acepto bella! Nosotros vamos corriendo a Thiriftway, los vemos allá en diez minutos.

¿Alice? — pregunte. Pero la línea telefónica ya estaba cortada.

Parece que ya _lo vio._

Si, bueno, le iré a avisar a Charlie que ya vamos de compras.

Te espero en el auto, mi Bella. — Susurro en mi oído y luego me beso el cuello.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar y le dije a Charlie que me iba.

No vuelvas muy tarde cielo.

No papá.

Agarre la cazadora que estaba colgada en el picaporte de mi habitación y Salí pitando al porche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre al calido Volvo. Edward me esperaba con música y la calefacción encendida.

Vamos.

Muero por ver tu casa adornada. Seguro que Alice pondrá muchísimas cosas.

Ni te lo imaginas, Hoy su mente estaba llena de artículos de navidad. Como esta es la primera navidad que pasamos con un humano; Obviamente. Se entusiasmo demasiado y compro todo ayer. Hoy solo comprará alguna que otra cosa. — intento explicarme Edward mientras viajábamos por la carretera.

Es decir, que comprará muchas cosas, salvo que como estamos hablando de Alice, el catastrófico número de artículos navideños será — razoné —. ¿Cómo de ochenta veces más de lo que yo compraré?

Eso suena casi exacto. — coincidió Edward.

______________________

_Bueno, este es mi primera fic, espero les guste (L)_

_dejen sus comentarios por favor :)_

_besos_

_Sofía Cullen_


	2. ¡ De compras! pero sin Alice!

Mientras aparcaba su tan llamativo auto, Un duendecillo de facciones finas corrió hacía mi. Visualice a Jasper y Emmett en la entrada del supermercado. Rose, mi dolorosamente bella hermana estaba en el centro comercial.

-¡Bells, Edward!— Alice me abrazo fuertemente y me pellizco las mejillas—. ¡Aquí están! ¡Creí que no llegarían jamás!

Alice empezó a parlotear y nos llevo a Edward y a mí de la mano a donde se encontraban Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Que tal bella?— Jasper me saludo con la mano, precavido como siempre.

-Muy bien. — le contesté. Todavía me sentía algo incomoda con él.

-¡Hola Bella! — Emmett, un oso con ropa humana, extendió su mano para que pudiera chocar los cinco con él, pero cuando me dirigí a llevar a cabo el choque, saco su mano a una velocidad vampiricá y me alzo.

-Jajaja. — Reí, era fácil reír con un tonto como él —. Bájame ya Emmett o de lo contrario te rayaré el Jeep.

-No te atreverías Bella. — Musito Emmett, mientras achicaba sus ojos, probándome.

-Oh, claro que si. — le provoque mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura. Para parecer más "ruda".

-¿Podemos entrar ya? — pregunto Edward, claramente ofendido.

-Como quieras, señor reprimido sexual. — Dijo Emmett con la voz increíblemente baja

-Alice, Jasper e incluso yo no reímos a mandíbula abierta. Ese era un perfecto adjetivo para Edward.

—Muy gracioso chicos. — Repuso Edward —. Ya me las pagarás Emmett idiota.

Entramos a Thiriftway por las puertas automáticas, Pero me tropecé con un envoltorio de paleta de helado y Salí disparada para adelante. Estaba apunto de chocar contra el carro de un hombre que estaba delante mío pero Edward me atrapo antes de eso. El era un regalo de los dioses, de eso no había duda.

Alice, Emmett y Jasper que habían observado toda mi caída comenzaron a reír y los mire, ceñuda. Haría que Edward me ayudara a vengarme.

-¿Estas bien Bella?

-Claro, pero siempre que tu me salves Edward.

-Siempre lo haré mi ángel.

Sonreí y en ese momento, el atrapo mis labios. Ese ideal momento duro tres perfectos segundos. Jasper nos interrumpió. Sentía lujuria por nuestros actos y con tantos sentimientos… ¡Se sentía a explotar!

— Lo siento. — Se disculpo Jasper

-no te preocupes. — le palmeé el hombro —. Luego veras

-¿ver que? — En ese momento Edward comenzó a reír y Alice salio a atacarnos

-Lo acabo de _ver_ Bella, No te lo haremos tan fácil.

-¿Esto es un reto?— contraataque —. Genial, ami me gustan más.

-Ya veras Bella, Nadie se mete con los Cullen sin pagar las consecuencias

-Jajaja Lo que tú digas Alice. — di por termina nuestra charla y nos concentramos en lo que más ama Alice: ¡Ir de compras!

El supermercado era enorme. Y el cincuenta por ciento de la mercadería eran productos navideños. Cuando entramos a la sección navideña me quede pasmada. Eso parecía el polo norte. Incluso hasta estaba Santa regalándoles dulces a los niños. Emmett fue corriendo a sacarse una foto él.

-¡HEY SANTA! — gritó alzando la cámara fotográfica—. ¿Puedes tomarte una conmigo?

-¡HOHOHO! — río el viejo panzón —. ¡Claro que sí!

Todos nos reímos por lo bajo. Cuando no conocía mucho a los Cullen yo creí que todos eran como Edward. Ya saben, que se manejaba con esa cadencia propia del siglo XIX. Pero no, todos-salvo él- Eran divertidísimos y estaban en la onda Edward era el único bicho raro que se quedo en la época antigua.

Alice correteaba de aquí para allá con adornos, mostrándomelos, insistiendo para que los comprara.

-¡Oh, Bella! — suplicaba —. Cómprale este gorrito de Santa a Charlie, de seguro le encantara y se lo pondrá en nochebuena, o le obligaré a ello.

-Alice. — Explique —. Sabes que al jefe Swan no le gustara eso. Es un hombre serio.

-Oh, pero acabo de ver que se lo pondrá y Billy, de la sorpresa, tirará la fuente de pavo.

-Jajaja.

Alice se fue saltando a donde había peluches de los grandes y dijo que eran tiernos, luego me miro, ¡Ya había encontrado un regalo para ese terremoto vampiro!

Jasper, Edward y Emmett estaban en el pasillo de los juegos para muchachos, Ellos habían escogido súper pistolas de agua y Edward una metralladora que venia con un líquido rojo,

-¡Mike Newton va a morir!— Gritaron al unísonio cuando estuvieron cerca de Alice y yo.

Me pregunté que quisieron decir con esto, aunque en mi interior los sabía, pero traté de engañarme a mi misma. "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"

Compré un pino, bolas, una estrella, luces, estatuas y más adornitos mientras que los chicos seis pistolas de agua mega enormes y dos más del modelo que Edward había elegido.

Despedí a todos los Cullen-Incluido a Edward- con el pretexto de tener que hacer la cena para Charlie, y cuando estuve segura de que ya no me veían fui a Port Ángeles.

En el viaje rogué que Alice no viera su regalo e intente apresurarme.

Aparque el monovolumen en la calle y caminé hasta el centro comercial, hoy a la mañana me había enterado que hoy hacían 2x1. Genial, les podía comprar a todos.

Apenas llegue, fui a un pequeño local en donde vendían bolígrafos con tu nombre grabado. Elegí una pluma azul e hice que le graben Dr. Cullen . La encargada me dijo que pasé a buscarlo en una hora y media. Fabuloso, tenía tiempo para comprar los demás regalos.

Camine unos pasos y vi un local de ropa intima, llamado _Toda tuya_ .

-Perfecto para Rose. — murmuré.

Le pregunte a una chica que atendía si tenía un par de bagras y sostén de leopardo. Me miro con pena y preguntó si eran para mí. Se me subieron los colores a la cara y negué con la cabeza.

-No, son para una amiga. — Reconocí —. Sus medidas son 90-60-90

-Ahora te busco

La chica reviso unos cajones y sonrió.

-Oh, mira, hoy es tu día de suerte, hay unas en perfecto estado y solo cuestan 23 dólares.

-Oh, gracias. —respondí, mirando esa bombacha, ¡ echa de hilos! Era una miniatura. — De verdad, gracias. La llevo.

-Bien... Que tu amiga pase una ardiente noche

Pagué y salí contenta con mi compra. Tache de mi lista mental el nombre de Rosalie.

Luego fui a un local de ropa masculina, Le compre a Charlie una camisa a cuadros por 40 dólares. Todo indicaba que hoy era mi día de suerte.

Entre a una librería buscando un libro para Esme, lo había ojeado hacía unas semanas y pensé que esta era la ocasión para obsequiárselo. Este libro se llamaba Como ser una mamá perfecta, sin morir en el intento

Si, era perfecto.

En su búsqueda también vi un libro titulado Para mi madre se lo compre a René y salí de allí.

Luego fui a por el obsequio de Emmett y Jasper, al principio no sabía que comprarles, pero luego me decidí por un montón de juegos para la play Station.

Alice, recordé. El regalo que pensaba regalarle estaba en la juguetería. Me dirigí allí a paso firme.

Como había pensado en Thiriftway, le compre un peluche de más de un metro por un metro y medio. Era enorme, como un gran sillón. Me recordó a Emmett.

Me salio bastante caro, no obstante lo compré, Alice-Al igual que todos los Cullen-se merecían mucho más.

EDWARD. Mi mente lo nombró a gritos, faltaba su regalo, era el más difícil, y por eso lo había guardado para el final. No sabía que regalarle,

Libros, tenía miles. CDs también; Ropa, en exceso, juegos, no.

Pero algo en mi interior dijo que le regalara un libro y un CD.

Fui a una librería que contaba con una sección de CDs y; como si fuera el destino, el primer libro que visualice fue Todo sobre los Pumas .

CDs era más difícil, tenía tantos que no podía saber cual le faltaba, la mayoría eran Clásicos, por lo que intente con Rock. Al final, le compré un CD de MUSE, por algo especial, luego se lo explicaría.

Contenta fui a retirar el bolígrafo para Carlisle y con todas las compras hechas me dirigí al Chevy.

Cuando llegué a casa Charlie estaba comiendo una pizza que había pedido al ver que no llegaba. Comí una porción y le mostré solo el pino con los adornos, los regalos los escondí bajo el sofá.

Subí rápido las escaleras, agarre mi neceser de la habitación y fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Cuando me puse mis bagras noté que estaba indispuesta. Nunca entendí como los Cullen-Edward en especial- No se tentaban, o no sentían el olor a sangre. Pero nunca se los pregunte, me resultaba algo embarazoso. Eso constituía un misterio para mí.

Luego de cambiarme baje a desearle las buenas noches a Charlie y subí a mi habitación.

Allí estaba él, tendido en mi cama jugueteando con las llaves de mi auto.

Me miro y le sonreí.

— Así que…. — preguntó —. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en Port Ángeles?

-sabes que.

-No deberías haberte molestado Bella. — Se sentó en la cama y me atrajo a su lado, luego tomo mi mentón con su Nívea mano y levanto mi rostro para que pueda observarlo —. De verdad.

-¿Por qué? — Pregunté, dolida por su rechazo —. Yo quiero hacerlo.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero por que no te compraste nada para ti?

-Porque todavía tengo tiempo. — exclamé.

-Hummm.

-¿Si?

-¿Que compraste? — Respondió mientras me acunaba en su pecho cincelado —. Alice no quiso decírnoslo.

-Edward Cullen .— le reté —. Sé que leíste la mente de Alice cuando ella me vio comprando sus regalos, no intentes engañarme.

-Me atrapaste tontuela, ¿sabes? Mi regalo me gusta mucho, mucho. Y esa banda…MUSE, ¿A que se debe que me hallas comprado ese CD?

-Bueno… — Intenté explicar —. Hay una escritora… llamada Stephenie Meyer… que creó un libro sobre una humana que se enamora de un vampiro… y…este… MUSE es su banda favorita, y ella dijo que sus canciones le inspiraron cuando escribía este libro.

-Oh.

-Por eso se me ocurrió regalártelo.

-Buena idea. — Edward me arrimo más a su cuerpo y aproveche para darle un beso en su estomago —. De seguro me encantará —. Seguía mi ángel.

-Eso espero.

-Bella, hay que dormir.

-Bueno, pero canta mi nana.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Pero eso ya lo sabes, y bien.

El hombre de mis sueños tarareo mi canción, y con ella, caí en un profundo sueño.

Mañana seria un día de preparativos.

________________________________

**hahaha (L) ESPERO les alla gustado!**

**gracias a los que dejaron un comentario! (L) **

**m.m**

**me puse RE feliz porque como que fracaso en todo! pero2 personas lo leyeron y eso es mucho(L)**

**GRACIAS**

**les digo que solo falta un capitulo más para que la historia acabe, pero esque esta era algo comouna prueva, para ver si puedo hacer una más larga. si esta sale "bien" me pondre a escribir una más larga!**

**ahaha**

**estoy pensando en la trama! y creo que va a ser dramatica, me es más fácil!**

**Tirenme ideas!**

**hahaha**

**besiitos**

**sofía Cullen**


	3. nochebuena y un regalito para mike

**Domingo 8 de diciembre:**

Sentí algo áspero en mi mano, intenté reincorporarme y me refregué los ojos. Lo áspero en mi mano era un trozo de papel. Lo abrí. Reconocí al instante la elegante caligrafía de mi novio.

**_Bella, Jasper y yo fuimos de caza. Para cuando leas esto Alice estará a tu lado. Ya te hecho de menos. Por favor, protege mi corazón… que ha quedado a tu lado._**

Me levante y fui al baño. Cuando baje las escaleras Alice estaba allí. Preparándome el desayuno.

-¡Hay Bella! — suspiró —. ¿viste la carta de Edward? ¡Es tan tierno!

-Si, lo sé. — afirmé —. ¿Qué hay?

-Hummm. — ¡Vamos a decorar la casa!

-Bien. Pero a apurarnos, ¡hay mucho por hacer!

-OK, pero debo desayunar. ¿Que me preparaste?

-Oh, te hice cereales con leche y dos tostadas.

Me senté en la silla blanca y me arrimé a la mesa de la cocina. Alice me trajo un plato de muesli con leche a la mesa y otro con tostadas, Después sacó el queso untable de la heladera y ella misma me untó las tostadas.

Cuando termine el desayuno ella lavo los platos en 3 segundos. Me quede helada.

Lo primero que hicimos fue sacar los adornos de luces. En el porche pusimos muchas luces y en el jardín delantero pusimos un santa de plástico. En la puerta delantera un gran moño rojo.

En la casa más luces y unos lazos para decorar las paredes.

El árbol navideño lo preparamos al final, pero dejamos la estrella para Charlie. El lo merecía.

Cuando todo estuvo listo me repantingé en el sofá. Alice empezó a corretear por la casa.

Luego de eso Alice se marchó. Ella también tenía que adornar su casa. Me insto a ir. Pero… Tenia que hacer la colada.

-Pero Bella… — me rogó —. ¡Tienes que venir a casa! ¡Será muy divertido!

-Si, lo sé. — cerré los ojos y suspiré —. Pero tengo que hacer la colada, preparar la comida de Charlie y limpiar el baño.

-¡Uf Bella! — refunfuñó —. Siempre trabajando y limpiando, ¡tienes que descansar un poco!

-Bueno, Charlie no va a limpiar, alguien tiene que hacerlo…

-Pero nunca descansas

-No, siempre descanso, siempre, de verdad,

-No me digas que no. — hizo un pucherito con la boca. Con eso, podría derretir hasta al hombre más duro—. ¡Prométeme que vendrás!

-No puedo, Alice. Lo siento

-Bien, pero te arrepentirás.

-Te llamo cuando cambie de opinión

-Bien.

-Adiós Alice. Ya me VENGE.

Luego de hacer la colada me dirigí a limpiar el baño, no era algo muy agradable, no obstante, lo hice. ¿Quién sino lo haría?

Cuando termine esa tortuosa tarea barrí la casa.

Ya todo estaba listo.

Mire un poco de tele y, al no poder aplazarlo más me dirigí a la cocina a hacerle la cena a Charlie.

Decidí hacer papas con pollo asado. Para cuando Charlie llego yo estaba poniendo la mesa y sirviendo la comida.

-Huele estupendamente.

-Gracias

-Hablando de… esto, La casa quedo genial, no sabía que tenias tanto espíritu navideño bella, me dejaste helado.

-Oh, bueno, Alice paso por aquí

-Eso lo explica todo, esa niña, es tan tierna. — musitó Charlie sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Lo es.

Di las buenas noches a Charlie y fui a mi habitación. Edward se encontraba allí. Solo para mí.

-Te extrañe. —reconocí

-Yo más ángel mío, no podía cazar tranquilo, pensando que estabas aquí, sin mi.

-Llegaste ya, solo eso importa.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y recorrieron mi espalda, acariciándola. Sus labios tocaron los míos y ahí, el poco sentido racional se esfumo. Solo pensaba que él me tocaba.

Sus dedos bajaron hasta el nacimiento de mi espalda y luego bajaron más y más. Cuando me di cuenta. Edward, el vampiro reprimido sexual estaba DANDOME UNA ¡NALGADA EN EL TRACERO!

Esto era extraño de él. Pero se sentía bien. Más que _bien_.

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre****:**

Pasaron tan rápido las últimas dos semanas que ni siquiera me dí cuenta. Ya era 24 y debía ir a festejarlo a la mansión de mi familia.

Bueno, en verdad, yo ya estaba allí. En el cuarto de baño, con Rose y Alice, que intentaban convertirme en una chica de revistas.

-¡Oh Bella! — Rosalie alisaba mi pelo con el secador — Quedaras preciosa, si mi hermano no te… esta noche, ¡lo mataré!

-Es verdad. — Coincidía Alice, a ella le había tocado hacerme la manicura y maquillarme. — Pero no creo que se resista, Bella esta quedando verdaderamente preciosa.

-Me halagan tanto muchachas. — Repuse —. No es para tanto.

-Es porque todavía no te has visto en el espejo. — Aseguro Rose.

-Ya estas lista. Date la vuelta y mírate.

-Bien.

Cuando me di vuelta, no reconocí a la mujer que estaba frente mío. Pero era yo. Tenia el pelo lacio, tenia toda la cara lisa, sin imperfecciones, y un vestido azul precioso, incluso mis manos estaban elegantes.

-Oh. — Fui lo único que pude expresar.

-¿Ves que estas bellísima? Escogimos este vestido azul a propósito, sabemos que el azul es la debilidad de Edward.

-Veo que tenían todo rigurosamente planeado.

-No solo eso Bella, esta noche sea un de las mejores para ti. No imaginaras lo que tenemos para hoy.

-Espero que no sea una habitación llena de obsequios.

-Tenemos una sí, pero no es eso. Es otra cosa, aun _mejor_. — Alice izo énfasis en la palabra mejor, algo estaban tramando los Cullen. De eso no cabían dudas.

-CHAN. — grité. Rose rompió a reír y luego todas lo hicimos.

No podía aguantar hasta las doce. Algo genial estaba por ocurrir. Lo presentía.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras de la mansión- que parecía navidadlandia por tantos adornos- y vi a todos los Cullen allí me entro algo de pánico. Alice y Rose estaban… Hermosas. No había otra palabra más exacta.

Emmett estaba con Jasper. Los dos tenían unos gorros de Santa Claus. Carlisle tomaba la mano de Esme y se miraban a los ojos. Edward era el único que me miraba. Me sonrojé. Y, de los nervios el taco- ¡trampa mortal! – se me engancho en la escalera y caí. Hubiese muerto de no ser por El. Mi milagro. No sé como Edward no se cansaba de salvarme siempre.

El me sujetó por la cintura y me apretó contra sí.

-Estas muy…Bella, Bella.

-Tu más. — Verdaderamente lo estaba, como siempre, pero hoy vestía un traje de etiqueta negro, y el contraste entre su piel pálida y el oscuro traje me resultaba enloquecedor. Yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-¡Bella! — Alice vino saltando hasta nosotros —. Ya son las 11. Tienes que comer.

-¡HUY! —. Que tonta soy —. ¡Lo olvidé! Igual no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué? — gritaron al unísono todos —. Bella ¡debes comer!

-No se preocupen por mí.

-Yo sabía que ocurriría esto y pedí comida Italiana.

-¡Eso es perfecto! — pero ustedes me verán comer y tal vez sientan hambre…

-Nada de eso. La comida humana es asquerosa.

Observe los regalos de navidad que había dejado hoy a la mañana y suspire. ¡Esperaba que les gustaran! En eso vi a Esme y Carlisle acercándose a mi sitio.

- ¡Bella! — Esme me abrazo con fuerza y me beso la frente. — Estas verdaderamente preciosa ¿No es así querido?

– Así es. – Carlisle apoyó una mano en mi hombro. — Espero que la pases estupendamente esta noche.

—Seguro que sí. Me hubiese gustado de Carlisle fuera una estrella de cine. Así tendría la excusa de poder poner un póster suyo en mi habitación.

Cuando termine de comer mis ravioles con setas eran las 12.

Todos nos dirigimos al árbol de navidad y fuimos a abrir los regalos.

Primero abrimos los míos. Saco esa parte, no me gusta nada.

Luego todos con todos.

Rosalie le tendió una caja a Emmett y cuando la abrió se quedo helado. Miro a Rose con lujuria y dejo su paquete a un lado. El le tendió a ella una pequeña lámina

— ¡HAY EMMETT! — grito mi despampanante hermana saltando sobre él —. ¡Me regalaste dos pasajes para ir a África! TE AMO

— Aceptaría mi chica ardiente acompañarme a mi habitación unos momentos.

Todos nos reímos, salvo Esme y Carlisle, que estaban algo avergonzados.

Jasper estaba algo alterado. Tanta lujuria lo hacia explotar. ¡No siempre era tan cool poder controlar las emociones!

— ¡Esperen! — Grité — todavía falta que les de mis regalos.

— ¡Oh si! — Exclamaron al unísono—. Lo siento

— no importa. Tomen. — les dije extendiéndoles a uno los video juegos y a otra la ropa interior salvaje.

— ¡Oh Bella! — Exclamo Tontommett— este es justo el juego que no conseguía!

-¡Gracias!

Rose abrió su paquete y se quedo helada. Me miro a los ojos y me tiro un beso luego miro a Emmett y los dos se escabulleron a su habitación.

Edward me miraba, era obvio que no esperaba que comprara _eso_ para ellos

Luego les toco el turno a Alice y Jasper.

—Jasper. — Le tendí mi paquete y me sonrío —.toma

—gracias bella, no debiste

— Ya esta. Ábrelo.

Cuando vio esos videos juegos su rostro se ilumino.

— Justo el que iba a comprar ayer. Muchas gracias Bella, Eres muy buena.

—Awwwww. — gruño Alice. — . Bella ¿Dónde esta mi regalo?

— No seas tan descortés Alice —. La corrigió Edward.

Era verdad que salía con un reprimido.

—Edward — se defendió Alice —. De verdad que eres un completo amargado.

— Gracias, hermana.

— Toma tu regalo, bueno ábrelo, no muy grande

— ¡OH bella! — Abrió el lazo y al ver al peluche se emocionó -o eso creo- —. ¡No debiste! Es hermoso. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

— Es un placer.

— Carlisle, Esme, ahora les toca a ustedes. — Los llamé.

A cada uno le di su obsequio y quedaron encantados. Esme me dio un súper abrazo y dijo que se iba directo a leerlo. Carlisle me abrazo por primera vez y fue al despacho a estrenar su tapicera personal

— Párese que solo quedamos tú y yo. — Edward me hablaba al oído. Pero todavía podía oler su aliento enloquecedoramente adictivo.

— si, es hora de ver tus regalos.

Mientras le tendía el libro y el CD el río.

— ¿De que te Ries?

— este libro sobre los pumas va a gustarme mucho. Bella, yo creo que no tienes una idea de lo tierna que eres.

— Realmente no tenia idea.

—oye… que vamos a hacer ahora, es decir, con Mike…

— ¡OH si! Pero hay que llamar a todos.

Luego de tocar la puerta de Rose y Emmett escuché un par de risas de hiena. Se lo estaban pasado muy bien ahí.

Ellos salieron todos despeinados y con las ropas rasgadas. No sabía que los vampiros eran tan… que ¡tenían siempre sexo!.

— Estamos listos. — Gimió Rosalie, —. Emmett, ve a buscar las pistolas.

— si chicha sexy. Te amo bebe.

— y yo a ti mi tedy bebé.

Extraño en verdad. El mundo privado de los vampiros era un misterio. Cuando creías que no había nada más por ver. Te equivocas. Siempre algo nuevo te sorprende con los Cullen

Edward Salio del pasillo con Alice y Jasper. Alice vestía un conjunto militar. Le sentaba bien.

— ¿Esta todo listo? — pregunto Edward.

— Si almirante Cullen Eddie, las pistolas recargadas y listas. — dijo Emmett.

— Entonces la operación "Mike debe morir" comienza ahora.

De pronto Esme y Carlisle aparecieron en las escaleras

—Esperen muchachos. — Esme aclaró —. No atormenten mucho a Mike, es un humano frágil. O de lo contrario les castigaré.

— No nos aprovecharemos de Mike mamá — dijeron los retoños Cullen al mismo tiempo.

— cuídense y diviértanse. — concluyo Carlisle.

Cuando Subimos a Jeep exigí una explicación de lo que haríamos ahora con Mike.

Al terminar mi instrucción me reí macabramente. ¡Pobre Mike Newton!

**2 horas después:**

No hay palabras para explicar mi experiencia. Fue… vergonzosa para Mike.

Hago un rápido resumen de la velada.

Edward y yo tocamos el timbre de la casa de Mike con el pretexto de llevarle budín. El esta solo. MÁS que mejor. Nos invita a pasar y hablamos sobre regalos. Nosotros le preguntamos por los suyos y él por los nuestros. Yo le digo que Edward me regalo unas bagras de Leopardo.

Oh, Mike me imagina en bagras y al descuido de Edward que finge ir al baño y él(Mike) intenta besarme. Edward viene y con él Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Todos gritan algo así como "Bella no te desea" y le dan con las pistolas de agua. Mike grita como un bebé y… Llora. Si amigos. Mike se pone a llorar como un bebé rogando piedad. Da pena. Pero el ¡intento besarme! Luego de torturarlo como a un condenado unos minutos más. Edward hace un gesto como "dejémoslo ya" y lo apunta con la pistola de salsa de tomate.

Creo que Mike cree que es de verdad y se arroga al suelo. Pero Emmett y Jasper lo levantan y lo ponen frente a Edward

Este dice algo así como "Mike, esta va por fantasear y querer besar a mi bella" y le dispara. Mike, cree que le ha disparado de verdad y…. ¡SE HACE PIPI! Si ladies and gentlemans. Mike es un Bebe de 18 años ¡que se hace pipi en sus pantalones!

Todos empiezan a reírse al ver el suelo de un líquido amarillento y caliente y empiezan a cantar villancicos.

Luego nos vamos todos a la casa de Edward dejando a Mike mojado, llorando y en estado de shock.

¡Estas fueron las mejores navidades de mi vida!

Y mucho es gracias a Mike. ¡Gracias Mike!

THE END

_**______________________________________________**

**_hahaha lo terminé! pero como dije antes, este es solo un fic de prueva,_**

**_ya estoy escribiento otra fic más! esta va a ser más larga. y mejor escrita._**

**_besiitos y gracias_**

**_Sofia Cullen._**


End file.
